


Collide

by IAmStoryteller



Series: Never Practical [3]
Category: Batman and Robin, Justice League, Shazam (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Billy goes mysteriously missing after a big battle that revealed the secret identities of the entire Shazam family to the world, Damian sits guard over Billy’s family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collide

“Hurry, Cyborg, we have to get there,” growled Batman. Batman glanced at his seventeen year old son Robin. Robin was in one of his dark moods, at the moment, mostly owing to the fact that Fawcett City was surrounded by a barrier made of Dr. Sivana’s scientific evil genius and Black Adam’s borrowed Shazam abilities. The mix of science and magic was giving Cyborg a hard time building a barrier disrupter to blow a hole in the barrier so the Justice League could get in and aid Billy and his family. Cyborg shot Batman a dirty look.

The Leaguers that could fly were monitoring the situation from the skies, relaying information to the others’ radios.

“Batman, we have to do something more. All but Captain Marvel are down. There’s only so much more he can do,” Superman said, the voice reaching everyone’s radio. His worry evident about their young friend Captain Marvel, Billy Batson, who just turned eighteen years old. Wonder Woman and Green Lantern already reported that Black Adam and his family of four, along with Sivana, his wife and his two kids, were playing dirty by attacking the trapped civilians, causing distractions for Captain Marvel and his group. The powers of Shazam only went so far.

This had been going on for four hours, already.

Damian was beyond angry at the moment. While his father and Cyborg continued to fiddle with the machine and the rest of the Leaguers floated or stood by helplessly, Damian was coming up with a plan or more like 10% of a plan. He had to get in there. They all had to get in there. Billy was already under enough strain of being the World’s Mightiest Mortal, but if any civilians got hurt or died because Sivana and Black Adam were targeting him, he would never forgive himself. 

[i]There had to be another way in [/i], thought Damian.

However, before Damian could come up with a partial plan to get into the barrier, a lightning storm started. 

“That’s a magical lightning storm, isn’t it,” asked Black Canary, eyes narrowed at the sky. Zatanna Zatara looked concerned.

“The power of Shazam comes down in lightning form, the only thing I could think of that would cause this, would be if Captain Marvel and Black Adam were attempting to use all the possible power of Shazam in their favor,” explained Zatanna. “He must be getting tired and desperate.” And she was not talking about Billy, who never used his powers (mostly, save the few times he managed to conjured cool things for the Watchtower) wantonly. Black Adam was dangerous enough that he was not only one of Captain Marvel’s enemies, but the entire Justice League’s enemy.

Damian saw the giant red lightning bolt strike the barrier. His father grabbed him, covering him with his cape, and dragging them both to the ground. Damian struggled out of his father’s grasp. 

The barrier was down. 

Robin got on his bike and went into before anyone said anything. He was joined by all the other heroes that were waiting. They reached the epicenter of the fight to find Superman and Wonder Woman holding back the throngs of people trying to get to lone eighteen year old Mary Batson, depowered. She was standing in the middle of a crater the size of a basketball court.

Damian hopped off his cycle and slid down the crater. He got to Mary. She was shaking. He put her in an embrace. She was crying, quietly. “They all saw.” She whispered, “Billy’s gone.” Damian just held her as she cried. He was relieved when Freddy was brought down by Green Lantern.

Freddy was about to burst into tears too, but merely took Mary into his arms.

With Mary in good hands, Damian climbed back up to where Batman and Superman were in the middle of grilling the remaining members of Billy’s family—Darla, Eugene and Pedro. 

“There was a big lightning bolt, struck both Billy and Adam,” said Eugene, nervously twitching being near Batman and Superman. This was obviously the end of the story. “Then a flash of red. Sivana and his family are all knocked out and tied up, but Adam and the other three got away. We can’t find Billy.”

“I’m so worried,” said Darla. “He looked hurt, a lot.” She then burst into tears. Pedro put his arm around her and let her wail. Damian went to his father and the alien’s side.

“Robin, make sure the five of them get home and keep an eye on them,” said Batman. “Reporters and Enemies could spring up now that their secret identities have been revealed.” Damian was going to do that anyway. He knew how much his sister and foster siblings meant to Billy. It was the least he could do.

Once Damian got the family settled, with a brief explanation to the stunned foster parents, Damian perched himself on the roof of the small house.

It was a strange feeling that kept springing up in his chest when he thought about Billy’s being gone. It was a strange thing. Billy had been a constant in his life, and while they had not always gotten along, Damian respected Billy and did not want anything bad to happen to him.

The thought of never seeing Billy again, with his big blue eyes and stupid smile and his big heart, caused Damian momentary loss of breath, so he stopped thinking about Billy.

“Robin, you can come in for a bit if you want,” said Mary, poking her head out the attic window. Her eyes were red, her face was blotchy, but she was trying to smile at him. Damian titled his head.

“I’m fine,” said Damian. “You should be resting, girl-Batson.” Mary gave a watery and quivering smile. He called her that because Billy was called Batson, all the time and they had the same last name.

“Thank you, Robin.”

“-Tt-,” clicked Robin, embarrassed. Mary went back inside but she kept the window up for him.

The next morning, where Damian did not sleep at all, all hell broke loose, when a half-dozen reporter vans appeared outside the house. Damian was in a poor mood. Annoyed with all the feelings he felt with Billy gone and the fact that reporters were being reporters, a very angry Robin stopped them at the door.

“I do not know what you think you are doing, but you are going to get back in your vans and leave them alone,” said Robin, snarling. The first Robin was the nicest. The second Robin no one really knew. The third Robin was quiet. The fourth Robin was a girl, and temporary. But everyone knew that the fifth Robin was dangerous and angry all the time. A few stepped back away from the pissed off vigilante.

Thankfully, so Damian did not start stabbing anyone, Wonder Woman showed up. She led them away, while scolding them. She was rather good at scolding someone.

Reporters were not the problem. Once the footage from last night’s battle was on nationally syndicated television before anyone could stop it, loads of criminals that Captain Marvel put away starting rioting in the prisons, while the big super-villains were shocked. Robin knew it was only a matter of time they came for revenge.

What was worse—none of them could access the power of Shazam. Mary gave some sort of explanation that Billy had to be near them for it to work.

“We should move them to a safe location,” said Robin, calling his father. “At least until we can locate Batson or he returns on his own…”

“Watchtower, we are going to bring them all including the foster parents to the Watchtower. It’s the safest place for them at the moment,” said Batman. “I’m sending Cyborg, Lantern and Flash to pick them up. Then you get back to Gotham to get a few hours’ sleep.”

From the tone of his father’s voice, Damian knew better than to argue with him. You had to pick and choose your battles, especially with Batman.

It took three days, four hours and twenty minutes total for Billy to appear on the Watchtower, in a flash of light. Not that Damian was counting or anything. Billy was nearly tackled to the ground by Mary.

“Ow, easy, Mary, bruised ribs,” said Billy, chuckling into his sister’s embrace. He received many hugs from his family and from Leaguers happy to see him, alive and well. Generally. Billy then briefed them on what had happened. After Black Adam depowered Billy, the Wizard stepped in and whisked Billy away to another world, where a mage-doctor took care of his injuries. He was only well enough today to stand up so he convinced the Wizard to return him home.

Surrounded by people, Damian knew that Billy was alright. Damian silently slipped out of the main area and made his way to the Zeta Beam room.

Damian had been startled at the sight of Billy. Never before had Damian quite looked at him in that way before. The feeling of calm that washed over him when he saw Billy was quite interesting. Before, Billy would just irritate the hell out of him and cause him to snap. Knowing that Billy was safe and sound caused calm, not anger or anything else. Perhaps it would pass.

“Hey, Damian, where do you think you’re running away to,” asked Billy, who managed to catch to him. “Mary told me you look after them. I appreciate that, really. Couldn’t have been in better hands.”

Damian merely managed to say, “Well, I am pleased that you have not gotten yourself killed Batson.” Billy was praising him, which was rare, since Damian knew that he irritated Billy as much as Billy irritated him. Damian was a little pleased with this direction, but also embarrassed.

Billy laughed. “Yeah, I figured you’d say that.”

Damian went to retort, but Billy caught him off-guard…by hugging him. It was like the wind was knocked out of him. A startled “Batson!” from Damian did not stop the hug.

“Thank you, Damian.”

Then, Billy let go, grinned at him. He left Damian out of breath and wondering what the hell just happened.


End file.
